Slice of Life
by Ninjette Twitch
Summary: This is a series of little snippets of life between two people in love.


A/N: Hey, guys! Long time no see, right? I've been stuck in such a hole lately. Absolutely no motivation or inspiration. Then one night, I had a dream! No, really. I did. And this little snippet was in it. I had to moonify it! Because I could totally see this being a little slice of heaven in their world.

Shout out to my bae-ta for this, Beej88. She really helped improve it, as pre usual. Plus, she helped me figure out the ending. Because really, I had no where to go after their adorable moment together. Without her, you wouldn't have this piece of cuteness! So be sure to thank her by going to check out her wonderful stories!

I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Word Puzzle**

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched, squinting against the light of the sun that streamed in through the balcony windows. With a groan, she rolled over, shut her eyes once more. She had every intention of going back to sleep, curling up against the man beside her. Except that the space that was _supposed_ to be holding the man she'd fallen asleep beside was now curiously empty.

Usagi's eyes flew open, and she propped herself up on her elbows as she scanned the bedroom. The apartment was eerily quiet and, apart from the sound of her own breathing, she didn't detect any other signs of life.

Panic automatically rose in her chest, nervousness suddenly wracking her body with the realization that she was alone. They'd come a long way from what they used to be. So, most days, she was reasonably decent at handling her insecurities. Sometimes, though, they unexpectedly whispered with uncertainty inside of her. Where was he? Why would he just leave? They'd made plans to be together all day since he didn't have to work today. Where could he have gone?

Sitting up entirely, she swung her long legs over the side of the bed, attempting to curb the anxiety building in her chest as her gaze swept over the floor. Caught up in the heat of the moment last night, a fevered daze of hitched breathing, tangled lips, and intertwined limbs, they'd thrown their clothes off in a rush before tumbling into bed. Scattering them haphazardly across the floor. It appeared that he'd tidied up before leaving her alone in the apartment, though, because her clothes were now unaccounted for.

She leaned over, clutching the sheet to her chest, as a balled-up piece of fabric caught her eye. The one item of clothing he'd missed was his blue button-up shirt that she recalled tossing onto the floor on her side of the bed when she'd peeled it off of him before she'd pushed him down into his pillow top mattress and straddled his hips. 

She blushed at the memory, quickly scooping the shirt up off the floor and hastily pulling it over her head. The fabric was soft against her skin, and she inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent before standing and padding along the soft plush carpet of his bedroom floor. It was only when she reached the closed door that she noticed the soft breeze billowing throughout the bedroom. She stopped and turned with the realization that the balcony door was open.

With a frown, she made her way to the terrace that overlooked the city of Juuban. The moment she stepped over the threshold, a gust of warm air swirled around her, pulling her hair in the direction of its flow, silken blonde flyaway strands whipping and curling around her body. You would never be able to tell by the organized, crisp industrialized-styled interior of Mamoru's apartment that he had an affinity to gardening, but it was very evident by the vast array of potted plants that lined the balcony out here. She inhaled the flower-scented air through her nostrils, smiling softly at the image of Mamoru, sleeves rolled up, as he planted them, before turning to look around. That's when she saw him, and her breath caught in her throat.

He was stretched out on a long, patio lounge chair, his legs crossed at the ankles. He wore a simple pair of dark grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that rippled in the breeze, occasionally the bottom seam of his shirt crept up just enough to give her a peek at the abs that lay hidden beneath. He was holding a pen and a newspaper; completing the crossword puzzle, reading the clues carefully through the reading glasses perched on his nose. His brow was furrowed, the tip of his tongue poised between his teeth as he concentrated on a particularly difficult clue.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she swallowed around the lump of emotion constricting her throat. He was absolutely gorgeous, and _of course_ he hadn't left her here alone. Her breath came out in a soft, relieved rush, finally gaining his attention as he lifted his gaze to meet hers, flashing her a brilliant smile. Her stomach fluttered and her cheeks warmed with a pleasure-filled blush.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, the dark fringe of his hair ruffling slightly with each gust of air. Her lips parted to respond, but she was struck speechless, entranced by just how perfect he really was.

His grin widened as he held out the arm holding the pen and scooted over slightly in the chair, inviting her to join him. With a small smile, she wordlessly shuffled her way to him, bending down to crawl into the chair beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her lithe form against his side and she snuggled against his chest, draping an arm possessively across his stomach.

"Sleep well?" he murmured softly in her ear, the velvety baritone of his voice sending shivers rolling down her spine.

She smiled to herself, nodding against his chest as a delicate sigh escaped her lips. He chuckled lightly, brushing his lips across her forehead, before curling his arm around her waist and pressing her tightly against his side as he reached over, pen in hand, to jot down the next correct word in the crossword puzzle.

It only took a moment for Mamoru's focus to turn wholly back onto the crossword again. Usagi snuggled in closer, completely content in this moment that was so normal, yet so very intimate at the same time. She decided that she would live for moments like this; bask in the comfortable silence, wrapped in the warm embrace of the man whose ability to solve puzzles made them fit so perfectly together.

Please Review! I might give me the kick in the pants I need to write some more! 😉


End file.
